


To Yokohama

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [7]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Toshiya and Kaoru travel together to Yokohama before the first show of their tour. Even though the trainride is short they manage to have some fun during it.  Kaoru invites Toshiya out to dinner and proposes another test run with "the things". Before leaving to restaurant Toshiya bumps into Die, who has arrived at Yokohama with Shinya. Seeing Die again feels great but it leaves Toshiya puzzled. What is it that he actually wants?





	To Yokohama

When Toshiya arrived on Tuesday evening at Shibya station he found nervous looking Kaoru waiting for him with his luggage.

“Nice to see you again, Kaoru. I’m sorry that I’m a bit late. I forgot my phone at home and had to return to pick it up”, Toshiya apologized and bowed politely.

Kaoru didn’t seem to mind. ”No problem! We have still five minutes to wait for the train. You’re being very punctual”, Kaoru smirked and gave friendly smile to Toshiya. The smile was actually more than just friendly. The look in Kaoru’s eyes was keen and full of longing. They would have an excellent chance to spend time together today, before the shows on Wednesday and Thursday.

      The train arrived at the platform precisely on time and the guys had no problems in finding their seats right at the beginning of their car. The travelling time to Yokohama would be very short so they would have to do most of their talking at Yokohama, at the hotel or somewhere else.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I know a nice place close to our hotel.” Kaoru asked and touched Toshiya’s hand lightly.

“Yeah sure, why not”, Toshiya replied sounding a bit confused. He knew that Die would arrive together with Shinya later this evening but he didn’t have any idea about Kyo’s schedule. Actually Kyo hadn’t been in any contact with Toshiya since their rehearsal week had ended and that worried him. Toshiya had assumed that Kaoru would take the whole band out for a dinner before the first show of the tour but obviously that wasn’t the plan.

“Is there a problem with that?” Kaoru asked sensing Toshiya’s confusion.

“No, I was just thinking we all would go out together tonight”, Toshiya mumbled.

“Kyo is coming early next morning so I thought we would have our team dinner tomorrow. We can have this evening all to ourselves”, Kaoru said and glanced at Toshiya flushing a little. His hand was now resting on Toshiya’s hand his fingers perched between Toshiya’s fingers.

“Do you have those…things…with you?” he suddenly asked after a short but intense silence.

“Err, do you mean the plugs? I have them in my luggage”, Toshiya replied feeling the pressure in his groin increasing. He needed them himself with Kyo and Kaoru didn’t have any so for sure he wouldn’t travel on tour without them.

“Good, err… It would be interesting to try them again…some time”, Kaoru struggled with his words.

“So our little test run was okay for you?” Toshiya grinned satisfied that he had finally managed to teach something new to his sensei.

“Yeah, it was more than okay”, Kaoru admitted and corrected his posture on the seat. Suddenly he was feeling very uncomfortable down there.

“I bought an Asahi Shimbun on my way to the station. You may want to have a look at it”, Toshiya proposed handing the paper to Kaoru.

      Kaoru took the newspaper feeling grateful and spread it in front of him to hide the bulge in his pants. Toshiya sneaked his hand under the rim of the paper and into Kaoru’s pants. His dick was more than ready to do its thing. Toshiya rubbed the hot and slippery head with his fingers trying to look casual. Luckily there wasn’t anybody sitting on the seats across the aisle or behind them. They would only have to worry about occasional passers-by.

      Kaoru was just about to come when the sound of a sales lady pushing her cart along the aisle caused an unwelcome disturbance. Toshiya didn’t stop his slow but efficient rub but Kaoru lowered the newspaper onto his face pretending to sleep.

“Anything for you, gentlemen?” the woman asked.

“No, nothing this time”, Toshiya replied and flashed his most beautiful smile at the woman. She blinked her eyes looking dazzled and moved on to the following carriage.

Kaoru exploded into Toshiya’s hand letting out a muzzled growl right after the woman had closed the door behind her.

“Thanks…that was…unusual”, Kaoru whispered searching for the right words.

“You’re welcome” Toshiya grinned and wiped his hand clean in a tissue he had retrieved from his handbag.

       The half an hour ride to Yokohama was quickly over the guys headed towards their hotel with a taxi. It turned out that Kaoru and Toshiya had neighboring rooms at the fourth floor of the hotel. That was very convenient considering that their next plug test would most likely take place tonight after the dinner.

      After settling down in his room Toshiya took his jacket and headed out to meet Kaoru at the lobby. Just when he entered the corridor he saw Die opening the door into his room next to Kaoru’s. Obviously all the band members had their rooms along the same corridor.

“Ah, good evening Die. Is everything okay with you now?” Toshiya asked worrying about the condition of his bandmate after his horrible hangover. Die still looked somewhat pale.

“Yeah, I’m fine but I wouldn’t like to play yet this evening”, Die admitted but gave Toshiya a dazzling smile that almost melted Toshiya’s brain.

“Eh, glad to hear that. I’m on my way out to have a dinner with Kaoru so see you later then”, Toshiya told Die and, with the wave of his hand, continued towards the lifts at the end of the corridor.

      Seeing his skinny red-headed bandmate again had an unforeseen effect on Toshiya. It was like liquid happiness had flooded his veins and rushed through his body like a tidal wave. His heart was beating fast and his cheeks were flushed when he pushed the lift button and peeked at the corridor behind him. It was empty now.

      When Toshiya stepped out of the lift he took a deep breath to calm down and to focus again on his meeting with Kaoru. He found Kaoru slouching in one of the lobby armchairs browsing through a magazine with his glasses on. The feeling when he saw Kaoru was very different from the rush a while ago, like walking along a forest path towards home, calm and soothing. Toshiya wasn’t sure which one he preferred or was it the electrifying, sensual atmosphere surrounding Kyo that he longed for.

“Ah, there you are. I thought you had forgotten our meeting”, Kaoru jested but the worried look in his eyes told a different story.

“You know I wouldn’t forget a thing like that! I bumped into Die on my way here and we exchanged a few words, but now I’m ready to go”, Toshiya explained looking forward to a good meal, interesting discussions with Kaoru and whatever would happen after that.


End file.
